


My pet

by Markiplierfan123



Series: Reader Stories [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Vampires, gathering humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: You wanted to go on a camping trip for more vlog material and you ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time and got kidnapped by a vampire and he makes you do his duties to fetch him humans for his feed, he's mean and not very nice but for some odd reason you have the hots for him and he will change your life forever





	My pet

Tyler was pacing around in his chamber, he wanted to go out and feed but he was just too lazy or tired from all his work today. Tyler may be a vampire but he still streams on Twitch during the day. Tyler really needed to feed but being way back in the woods and no one hardly came to the campsite that was a few feet away from the castle he lived in. 

Tyler would have gone out but he just didn’t want to, his stomach rumbled “gosh I must feed.” Then Tyler heard it a faint heartbeat off in the distance he thought ti was an animal but it sounded human. Tyler raced to the window of his chamber and saw a light it was small and in someone’s hands, a flashlight. 

Tyler fist pumped the air and leaned out of the window and floated down to the ground using his vampire powers and cloaked himself into mist to hide from the human walking around. 

You were walking around looking for firewood for your little campsite you set up for the night, you were gearing up an outside video of the stars, you wanted to change up your channel and do some star gazing for your channel instead of just vlogs and games. So here you were alone in the woods with just a flashlight and walking around in the dark. 

You saw some mist and looked around there was no fog or rain or clouds so you wondered where on earth did this mist come from, you walked towards it and it felt cold like snow. Tyler came up behind you and laid both hands on your chest, Tyler took his hand and covered your mouth before you could scream. 

Tyler kept one on the beating heart of you, sighing in pleasure at its fluffing beat. Tyler dragged you back to his chamber and the flashlight left on the ground with this light shinning in the pale moonlight. Once back at Tyler’s chamber, you squirmed in Tyler’s grasp and tired to free yourself. Tyler wrapped his arms around you tighter. 

“If you keep squirming I will break you in half, so stop moving!” you stopped your actions and Tyler threw you to the ground. You scrambled to your feet and Tyler flicked his hand and locked the door. You ran to the window but looked down and you were like fifty feet from the ground. You jumped back and back yourself into a wall. 

“Who, who are you and what do you want with me?” Tyler just laughed his fangs showing in the moonlight of the room. You were stunned by his laugh and Tyler walked into the moonlight and you were taken back at the main in front of you. Brown hair and his eyes red as blood and a toned body and he was tall. Tyler was wearing a velvet suit with a black cape. 

“What are you?” you asked as Tyler crept up closer to you. “I am the lurker of the night or as you humans call me, vampire.” You were scared “are you going to bite me?” “No, maybe later but right now nope.” “Well then why did you take me?” “Well you see my dear pet I need you to be my blood run.” “Blood run, what do you mean by that?” 

“Well I’m to lazy to go into town and do my feeding so for this night I want you to be my bed and go fetch me fresh blood.” You were surpized “what, no way I’m not your fucking pet!” Tyler’s eyes glowed red “if you don’t do what I tell you to do, I’ll just drain you here and leave your body to rot in my chamber and feed you to my pet rats!” 

you whimpered “okay, okay I’ll do it please don’t eat me.” Tyler snickered and walked up to you and pets your H/C “that’s a good girl.” “So, what do I have to do?” “Well you need to head into town and find me any human you can grab.” “Well, how am I supposed to do that I don’t have magic powers or anything like you do to just kidnap someone. I’m also not doing any killing.” 

Tyler shook his head “you wont have to, you can use this.” Tyler handed you a small bag with sand inside. “What is it?” “Its sleeping sand, lets just say I borrowed it from the sandman.” You were confused but just went along with it. “Okay, so do I just throw it at them?” “Yup, they will fall asleep as soon as the sand hits them.” 

You nodded “okay, and if I do this you wont kill me?” “Nope, just bring me back say three bodies, alive please. Also behind my castle I have a horse and buggy take that to get into town so you can bring back the humans.” You nodded and took the bag of sand from Tyler and Tyler showed you were the horse and buggy were. 

“Now, remember they need to be clean not drunk or dirty or anything I don’t need icky blood.” You nodded and loaded yourself into the buggy and made your way into town. Tyler went back into his chamber and waited for your return. While you were making your way into town you thought of this mystery vampire you had a small crush, yes he was mean and evil but still you knew deep down that unbeating heart of his, he still felt love.

You had to be with this vampire you wanted, no needed him, you made your way into town and headed into the park looking for any late night runners, couples or anybody enjoying the evening. You found one person sitting under a tree in the moonlight, sitting reading a book. 

You shrugged and parked the buggy and petted the horse “I’ll be right back.” You snuck up by the man reading and stayed quiet so he didn’t notice you and you tied the bag of sand so nothing fell out. You climbed the tree and hovered over the man reading. You took out the bag of sand and sprinkled some onto the man. 

The man dropped his book and fell over, passed out. You retied the bag and put it into your pocket and jumped down from the tree and poked the man he was out like a light. You looked around making sure no one saw you put this man to sleep and you dragged the man back to the buggy and put him inside. 

You made your way deeper into the park finding a couple kissing by the lake. You sighed and ran by tossing the sand into the air to land on them and the lady slumped into the man’s arms and the man fell asleep shortly after her. You came back after they were out and dragged them both to the buggy and you made your way back to the castle. 

Tyler heard you approach the castle and came outside to greet you and help you bring in the humans you collected. Tyler saw you get off the buggy and went to the sidedoor and opened the door and the humans fell out and onto the ground. Tyler just smiled “ah very good my pet, you are now free from your duties.” 

You were taken back “wait that’s it, you just wanted me to fetch these humans and then leave?” “Well, yeah unless you want to stay and watch me feed?” you were kind of scared but you were into this man and you wanted to stay. “Um I’d like to stay if that is okay with you?” “Sure, I don’t see what not, come on you can help me get these bodies up to my chamber then.” 

You nodded and grabbed the lady by the wrists and you both dragged the three humans up the stairs and into Tyler’s chamber. You sat on the couch and Tyler took his fill of each human and finshed them off one by one. You were amazed how fast he could feed and watched in horror but amazed at the same time. 

“Okay, so can I know your name, you never told me.” “Oh, forgive me I am Tyler” as he bowed slightly in front of you. “I am Y/N” “Y/N, I like that name, well Y/N you are free to go now the sun is coming up soon and I’ve had my fill so I must sleep now.” You came up to Tyler and ran a hand over his cold cheek. Tyler was shaken by the touch but leaned into it. “I don’t want to leave, I have a very odd feeling for you.” 

Tyler pushed you away “no, you can not be with me I am doomed to live alone, now leave before I change my mind an make you my forth meal.” You were sadden and mad and you ran off with tears in your eyes. Tyler felt bad for making you cry but he never wanted to be with another human again, the last time he was with someone he got so hungry and killed them. Her name was Pam and Tyler would never forgive himself for killing her. 

Tyler saw the sun coming up so he scooted to his chanber and got into his coffin and fell asleep. You ran back to the campsite not caring about the wood you needed and you packed up your things and went home. 

A few months later 

You still remembered he sexy and mystery vampire known as Tyler in the woods you wondered if Tyler would even remember you by now. You were in your recording studio finishing up a video “so if you liked this video, be sure to like, comments and sub. I’ll see all you peoples in the next video, bye!” you got done with your video and made your way to your bedroom and got ready for bed. 

Tyler paced around in his chamber he was feeling very lonely and needed to be with someone. Tyler’s mind went to the one person who felt the same way as him, Y/N. Tyler made his way into town, and searching for you he knew you by just the sound of your heartbeat. the sound he knew so well got louder in his ears and he made his way to a house at the end of the road out of the town. 

“Looks like Y/N likes to be alone just like me as her house is all the way out here.” Tyler went by the window and saw you just getting into bed. The window was slightly open to left in the nice spring air so once the light was put out and you were in bed Tyler opened the window and crawled inside and he covered the room in mist. 

You shivered from the cold as you slept in the nude and you covered yourself up in the blanket. Tyler made the mist cover your body and you shivered even more, you opened your eyes and saw the window was open way more then it was when you left it. You were a little freaked out but you wrapped the blanket around you and walked to the window and shut it. 

Tyler stood in the darken corner of your room and before you could lie back d own into your bed Tyler wrapped his cold hands around your warm body from the blanket slowly. Inching down your chest feeling the fast pounding heartbeat underneath your breast as Tyler kept trailing till he rubbed a finger inside your middle. 

You gasped out at the contact and you knew from the coldness of the hand ‘Tyler I know its you.” You turned around and were fast to face with fangs and red eyes and brown hair. “Hello Y/N I take back what I said I do want to be with you, after you left I felt really lonely and I needed you.” 

You were surpized “you want me?” “Yes I do, will you let me take you away and you become my mate?” you were taken back yes, oh god yes Tyler please I have wanted to be with you when you first took me.” Tyler smiled at you fangs and all glinting in the moonlight shinning into your room. 

Tyler sighed and looked at you “Y/N I want to be with you but there is one thing you must know, to be a vampire mate with me you must also be a vampire.” “Wait, does that mean I need to be bitten by you?” Tyler just shook his head yes. You took a deep breath and Tyler could hear your heart, beating fast and scared. 

Tyler wrapped you up into a hug “I can make it not painful, it will be quick I promise.” You snuggled into his chest an nodded “Okay, I trust you Tyler.” Tyler nodded and kissed the top of your head and he took his hand and guided you to your bed. Tyler laid you down and Tyler removed his cloak and hovered of your naked body. 

“Are you ready?” You nodded and swallowed hard “y, yes do it.” Tyler nodded and moved his head down near your neck, licking at the pulsing vein in your neck and Tyler placed a hand on your chest keeping you in place. “Now try not to scream, we don’t need to wake your neighbors.” You nodded “I’ll try.” 

Tyler went back to your neck and latched onto your throat. You whimpered out at the contact of Tyler’s fangs in your neck, your breathing sped up and you could feel your heartbeat beating fast in your chest. Tyler could hear it as he took your life force. Then you felt nothing and your breathing ceased and Tyler heard your heart slowly get to the point of death. 

Tyler lifted his fangs from your neck and bit into his own wrist “drink love.” With little strength you had left you latched onto Tyler’s wrist and drank his blood. You felt Tyler’s power flow into you. Tyler pulled away and you laid on the bed, eyes closed and Tyler heard your heartbeat stop completely and he waited. A few minutes go by and your eyes open glowing yellow. 

You looked up at Tyler and the first thing you did was kiss him, cutting yourself on your new fangs. Tyler laughed and kissed you back licking up the blood on your lips. “Come, we must leave this place and head back to my chamber, where we will live together forever. 

The end.


End file.
